Bleach: Frozen Twilight
by NobodyRemembers
Summary: Two years after Ichigo had killed Ginjo, things seemed to be back to normal. However, a past threat is unknowingly brewing within the Seireitei. What happens when Rukia accidentally releasing her Bankai releases it upon all of the Soul Society.
1. An Unannounced Guest

_My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm nineteen years old. I fight evil spirits that try to attack my town called Hollows, fusions of Hollows and Soul Reapers, and even defeated a substitute Soul Reaper myself. It had been two years since I had killed Ginjo and buried him here in Karakura Town. My life was getting easier and easier as time went on, but like everything, I needed a break which is good because it's finally Christmas time here in my town. My father's birthday was a couple of days ago, so my family hasn't really went all out as far as decorations go. At least not yet…_

Ichigo sat on the couch in his living room, lazily changing from channel to channel on the TV with his younger sisters to his left and right next to him. "Ugh, why can't there ever be anything on TV aside from lazy Christmas advertisements?" Ichigo snarled before handing the remote to Yuzu.

Yuzu looked up at her older brother with her usual charismatic smile and laughed. "Ichigo, you of all people should know Christmas is a very special time of the year. Even bad commercials have to have their time to shine."

Ichigo grunted while Karin patted her older brother on the back. "If it makes you feel better, I don't like it as much as you do, Ichigo. I'm going to my room."

Ichigo took Karin's initiative and began to head upstairs until he saw his father barreling down the steps slamming right into him. Ichigo let out a painful yelp as his father buried his fists into Ichigo's chest. "C'mon Ichigo! You can't start slipping up now, especially on Christmas!"

Ichigo gathered enough strength to toss his old man off of him and snarled. "If I wanted to fight you, I would've asked, you idiot! I'm just going upstairs to relax for a bit. Orihime planned on stopping by later, so I need to be well rested."

His father shot up and stared seriously at Ichigo. "Oh, I see. Planning on making me a grandfather all ready, eh?"

"Huh- What the hell? Of course not, ya weirdo!"

"Ichigo, just tell me if you want a kid! I'll understand if you do!"

"Ugh… whatever." Ichigo carried on while his poor father watched on, still thinking Ichigo wanted to have his own child. He made it to his room, that seemed a lot emptier than usual. No Kon to annoy him with his wet fantasies with women, no Rukia to randomly hit him when he finds a way to get under her skin. Just him and his thoughts. He took off his white buttoned t-shirt and slumped over in his bed, slowly exhaling before closing his eyes. Before he could enjoy his moment of isolation, a sudden crash in his room instantly awoke him. "What the hell was that?" He scanned the room, not noticing anything out of the ordinary, except… "There!" He shouted, noticing his closet door slowly opening. Ichigo, wasting no time, got up from his bed and threw open his door, unknowingly ripping it from its hinges. "What the… Rukia?"


	2. Rukia is Back

Rukia glared at Ichigo who was dumbfounded at the site of her inside his closet. "Yes, Ichigo it's me. You act as if I haven't slept in your closet before." Rukia pulled herself out of Ichigo's now disgruntled closet and walked toward his bed before sitting down.

"Rukia… what's wrong? Everything okay in the Soul Society?" Ichigo sad down to his short friend and looked down at her, preparing to hear anything bad or maybe even the worst.

"What's wrong is that… you still live with your dad, you moron!" Rukia quickly decked Ichigo across the face sending him tumbling onto the hard floor. "Ichigo Kurosaki, a nineteen year old man who hasn't even found a home for himself! Aren't you ashamed?!"

Ichigo sat up and rubbed his check, growling in his mind. "Hey, just clipbecause I'm still here at nineteen doesn't mean I can'the. Oh fend formyself. At least in the land of the living, money is always a problem, especially for me! So, how about you shut your trap, you midget!"

Rukia instantly felt that insult burn through her core and quickly hopped down onto Ichigo's stomach, laughing as he screamed. "Well, this _midget _got the best of you," Rukia cooed, annoying the orange haired teen.

Ichigo grabbed one of her ankles and forced her down onto him, then rolled her over onto her back with him hovering inches above her. "Alright, I've heard enough outta you, shorty! How 'bout ya take a hike already?"

Rukia was slightly taken aback by how close she was to Ichigo's body. His shirtless, rock hard, and athletic body. She quickly blushed before breaking eye contact with her dominator and looking away. "Ichigo, you are just so… ugh." Rukia kicked Ichigo off of her, watching him flail back before catching himself. "I didn't come here to annoy you, even though it seemed like it. I was just stopping by."

Ichigo relaxed and sighed to himself before reaching out a hand for Rukia to grab. She accepted his help and was effortlessly pulled up by the stern nineteen year old. "So, you're just here to say hello, eh? You could've just said so, you know."

Rukia laughed before kicking Ichigo's leg, causing him to yelp with pain. "Now, Ichigo. You know that wouldn't have been fun at all."

"Urgh… you… midget!"

**I'm planning on expanding on Rukia and Ichigo's relationship as this story progresses, so I'll be taking my time developing it. Review if you want.**


	3. Saving Orihime

**Don't know why I really even took a break from writing this story. It's pretty straightforward in my eyes. On to the story.**

Ichigo grunted, holding back the pain for a split second before relaxing. "Alright, so if there's no trouble in the Soul Society and you're just stopping by, I think you'd be, I don't know, more properly dressed?" Ichigo closed his eyes and shook his head. "The typical Soul Reaper garb looks good on you, but you should've worn something that doesn't scream I'm not human."

Rukia scoffed at Ichigo's proposition. "I'll have you know that a Soul Reaper should always take pride in their uniform. Speaking of Soul Reapers, there's a Hollow nearby that we should take care of, you know? Together?" Rukia pulled out a red glove that immediately caught Ichigo's attention."

"No way, Rukia, not today. Orihime is coming over soon and-"

"Oh, so you're her boyfriend now? Well that's cute."

"Ugh, shut the hell up, alright? She's a good friend who means well. We've been through a lot together after all. That's why I wanted you to get changed, anyway. She's coming over later today."

Rukia grew a smile on her face after hearing Ichigo and his kind words, but for some reason she felt jealous and a little hurt. _Why? Why do I feel so… empty all of a sudden? _Rukia thought to herself. However, she just pushed it into the back of her mind and threw on a semi-false smile for Ichigo. "Sure thing, I'll be changed and ready to go in no time, but you have to get out."

"Hmm, why do I have to leave?"

"So, I can change you pervert!" Rukia kicked Ichigo in the leg again, causing him to fall over. "I'll come back out once I'm done, just hang out with your family until then." With that, Rukia shoved Ichigo out of his own room and locked the door, even sealing it with kido, much to his surprise.

"Wow, Rukia sure loves to keep her privacy. Dammit, I almost forgot about the Hollow. I'm getting Rukia back for this later." Ichigo instantly transformed into his Soul Reaper form and left out of the house by using a window. "Huh, I always wondered something… how come Hollow's and regular ghosts can phase through walls and stuff, but super powered ghosts like Soul Reapers can't. Huh, I could always ask the old man about it, but some other day." Just then, he heard the scream of a Hollow fairly close by to his house. He then heard another voice that sounded fairly familiar.

"Somebody, help me please!" The voice cried out in despair.

"O-Orihime! Don't worry, I'm coming!" Instantly, Ichigo took off after Orihime who had her back against the wall in an alleyway. The Hollow was inching closer and closer, preparing to kill Orihime and feed on her spirit energy. However, before it could lay even a leg on her, the evil spirit was stabbed through the face, killing it instantly. Orihime's face was bubbling with joy once she sat the person who had slain the beast.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime whispered to herself, standing up onto her feet.

"You alright? It didn't hurt you did it" Ichigo asked with a slight seriousness in his eyes that steadily grew soft as he reached down to pick Orihime up of the rubble filled ground.

"I'm fine, Ichigo, thank you. I was just on my way to your house when that Hollow appeared and suddenly attacked me. But, now we can go have fun!" She cheered eagerly, with Ichigo smiling softly at her.

"I'm just glad you're okay, let's get going." Ichigo held out his hand and Orihime hesitantly places her hand in his. Almost suddenly, they were lifted off into the air toward Ichigo's house. After less than a minute of gliding, Ichigo and Orihime landed in front of his home's door. Ichigo revert back to his civilian outfit, still without a shirt, which caught Orihime's eye instantly.

"O-Oh my…" Orihime said to herself before looking away, blushing. Ichigo's physique had gotten even better since the last time she saw him shirtless which was back when he defeated Aizen. Ichigo looked on at her and blushed himself before knocking on the door, then stepping inside.

Suddenly his father planted a foot into his face, catching Ichigo off guard sending him flying into the ground.

"So, you thought you could sneak off a mess with her behind my back, eh?" Isshin questioned with Ichigo blushing even more intensely. "I knew you would!"

"You idiot, it's not what it looks like, dammit! We just ran into a little trouble on the way here, that's all!" Ichigo roared back.

Ichigo stood up and was ready to give his father a taste of his own medicine, but remembered what he was supposed to do. "Whatever, come on inside Orihime. I'll be in my room grabbing a shirt." _I hope Rukia's done up there. She should be._ While Orihime made herself comfortable, Ichigo made his way upstairs into his room. He grabbed the doorknob twisted it, slowly opening the door.

"Woah… what are you wearing?"


End file.
